Maple Flavored Birthday Kisses
by Kikusui179
Summary: It's Matthew's birthday, but no one remembers. Or...do they? Eventual Russia x Canada, Us x Uk. rating may change to M later. This is a yaoi...
1. Meetings

Ok so this is a yaoi… and I'm using human names ok? First time writing a yaoi and there may be lemons later…. But I'm not sure. So bear with me please!

Maple Flavored Birthday Kisses

Matthew sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He had just woken up, after all. "Yo! Marvin! You up here?" Alfred's voice floated up the stairs.

Matthew stuck his head out of his room, "Up here Alfred," he said. He walked down the stairs and Alfred punched him.

"Happy birthday little bro!" Matthew jumped a little. _'I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!' _he thought to himself.

"I-isn't there a meeting today?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, "Yep! So we gotta go!" The Canadian stared at the American for a minute, sighed, and went back upstairs.

Matthew got ready quickly, walked back downstairs, and quietly followed Alfred to the meeting hall. They walked in and Matthew sat down. "Oh Kumaichi, I wonder if anyone will notice me today?" he asked the little bear.

"Who are you?" the bear asked him.

"I'm your owner!" Matthew said, giving up. The little bear sighed, squirming a little. Ludwig walked up to the front.

"So, returning to our topic. Any solutions for global warming?" he asked. Naturally, Alfred shot his arm up, exclaiming,

"We should build a huge hero! And it would protect the Earth!" Various other countries, Arthur among them, voiced objections.

The meeting got more and more chaotic until Ludwig shouted, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" A shocked silence fell over the assembled people. Ludwig sat down, "Just… meeting dismissed. Go away." A deafening scraping replaced the silence of seconds before. The Canadian stood up, accidently running into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," they shouted.

"S-sorry!" Matthew said, rushing out. He walked quickly to a small café, ordering a large mocha and a chocolate muffin. He sat down next to the window and pulled his laptop out of his bag.

Contently munching the muffin, he opened up the first draft of his book. He typed a few sentences, realized that it was pointless, and opened up Facebook. Francis pinged him on chat almost immediately.

F: Mon cher? Where are you?  
>M: I'm in a café Francis.<br>F: Oh! Well, remember Mon cher. You know where to find me ;)  
>M: W-what?<br>_Francis is offline…_

Mathew logged off and put his laptop away, shaken . Francis was always so… flirtatious. It shocked Matthew; no one really did that. Francis didn't mean much by it but… it still confused him. "Hey.. uh…" Matthew turned, sipping his coffee. "Oh! Matthew. Alfred was looking for you, aru."

Matthew smiled at the Chinese man, "Thank you." He slipped off the chair, walking out.

Alfred smiled at him, "Yo Mark. You know Arthur right?" Matthew nodded.

"Of course," he said. "Who doesn't?" Alfred laughed, more nervously than usual.

"So he's like pretty cool right? Like cool enough for a hero?" Matthew looked at his older brother blankly. Was he asking him for advice?

"Um…well… I guess so?" Alfred whooped, obviously hoping for that.

"Yeah! I knew it! Thanks Martin!" He then ran out, ignoring Matthew's shout of his actual name.

Matthew sighed, sinking down into his chair by the fireplace. The fireplace itself stayed dark and cold and he stood up, planning on lighting one. "Maybe not…it is my birthday after all…" he murmured to himself. "But no one even knows me…maybe something to drink will help…" He nodded to no one in particular, checking briefly on Kumajiro before leaving. The little bear was sound asleep, curled in a small ball. Matthew laughed, tugging a coat on, and quietly leaving the house.

A few moments later Alfred's obnoxiously painted sports car pulled up. "Hey Mark! Need a ride!"

Matthew jumped slightly, "O-oh! Alfred…you scared me…heading to the bar?"

Alfred nodded energetically, "Yeah! Arthur's gonna meet me there! Hop in dude! The hero can get you there quick!" Matthew laughed, complying with his older brother's wishes.

One thing that could be said for Alfred's driving: it was not by any means, slow. They got there in ten minutes flat, ordinarily it took Matthew twenty to thirty minutes to get there. "Come on dude! Heroes don't keep people waiting!" Alfred shouted, running in. Matthew laughed at his enthusiasm, walking in.

"Oh veh! Nice to see you!" the happier of the two Italians shouted.

"Eh! Feliciano do your damn job!" the other shouted at him, smacking him over the head.

"Owie! Veh…" Feliciano said sadly, continuing to serve the other patrons.

"Awww. Lovi, you should be nicer! A cute tomato can't be mean!" another chimed in.

"Sh-shut up. Damn drunk matador…and my name is Lovino!" he retorted rudely.

"And mine's Antonio…your point Lovi?" the other hiccupped. Lovino gave Antonio a particularly ill-natured glare, walking down to the other side of the bar.

"Veh~! Big brother, you shouldn't do that! It's not nice!" Feliciano shouted down as Matthew sat down at the far end, nearest the door. "Oh! Hello veh~! What would you like?"

"My usual, Feli. If you would," Matthew responded, smiling at the perky Italian. He received a puzzled look from Feliciano and elaborated, "A glass of shiraz, Feli."

"Oh! Ok, veh~!" the other said, grabbing and artfully filling a glass. "Here you go~! Veh!"

"Thanks Feli."

"Of course veh~!" Feliciano flashed him a peace sign, walked to the other half of the bar, and continued the other customers service. Matthew swilled his drink around, sipping lightly at it. The delicate flavor, slightly dry, coated his mouth. He'd always adored wine, the French in him, he supposed. Several of the bar's patron were familiar. Ludwig and Gilbert were downing beers, Ivan, vodka like always. Francis, Arthur, and Alfred were all pretty well in the bag.

Matthew watched with some interest as Alfred grabbed Arthur by the tie, pulled him across the table, and enveloped his lips. Arthur fought back weakly, murmuring something about Alfred being a wanker before submitting completely. Francis laughed, sitting back and noticing Matthew for the first time. He sauntered over, "Oh? You're out tonight?"

"It's my birthday…" Matthew responded softly, sipping his wine slowly.

"Mon cher! It's your birthday and you're alone?"

"Y-yes…"

"Oh no…that won't do at all," Francis said admonishingly, sitting down on the stool next to Matthew.

"Huh? What's wrong with being alone…?" Matthew's confusion clearly came out in his speech.

"It's your birthday! Haven't you any interest in love at all? Let's find you someone!"

Matthew didn't respond besides a slight blush coloring his skin.

"Someone in mind?" Francis persisted.

Matthew mutely shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"You do! Who is it?"

"N-no one! No one…" Matthew said, trying to inject sincerity into his voice. "No one at all."

"Uh huh. Sure, mon cher."

"It's true! It is… I think…"

"Who is it? C'mon, who?"

Matthew looked into his drink miserably and through a sip of wine said, "Ivan…"

"What? I couldn't understand you."

Matthew put his empty wine glass down, "I-Ivan…"

Francis stayed quiet for a moment. Finally, he said, "What? As in… Ivan Ivan? That Ivan?"

Matthew nodded, "I'm a masochist Francis… A total masochist… Feli, give me something strong." The Italian nodded and slid a clear glass of some kind of alcohol along the bar. Matthew picked it up, drinking half the glass in a single sip. It burned his throat and tongue, but he didn't care.

"Hm…well…Ivan, eh?" Francis finally said.

Matthew nodded, drinking the alcohol slower. It tasted a bit like the moonshine he used to drink during Prohibition. "I don't know why… I'm so stupid…" he finally said in a bitter tone.

Francis lightly patted his head, "Mm…it's not that bad Matthew…"

Matthew watched Arthur and Alfred for a long time before answering. They were still drinking slightly, but mainly were talking. Occasional kisses were exchanged. "Not that bad? Francis…he doesn't even know I exist for God's sake! At least… I don't think he does… I mean he did sit on me…"

"I dunno know mon cher. Go talk to him… I'm going home. Happy birthday, by the way," Francis finished by kissing his nose lightly. He waved to Arthur and Alfred and walked out. Matthew continued sipping at his drink, wrestling with his mind.

'_Go talk to him! Just go!' _one part screamed. Equally strong however, was the part screaming, _'Don't! He doesn't know you, you're partially intoxicated, he sat on you for Christ's sake, and he's totally nuts! Don't do-'_ Matthew silenced this voice and, surprising himself, stood up and walked over towards the other end of the bar.

"Um… Ivan? You mind if I sit here?"

**End chapter… A/N! Hey peoples :3. I this is realllly awful I'd appreciate a review saying so…**


	2. Furtherings

Furthering

The violet eyed Russian looked up, "Oh…Matthew…sit, I don't mind…"

Matthew slid onto the seat next to Ivan, "You look kind of…upset…" he ventured, treading carefully.

"Upset…not at all. Unhappy…da."

"There's a difference?" Matthew asked blankly.

"Da there is. A small one, but one nonetheless…"

"Um…well…" Matthew trailed off, wondering how to phrase it.

"Yes, Matthew? Something's troubling you, da? It twists your expression."

"Yeah…but I don't know how to say it, y'know?"

Ivan looked into his glass, staring into it as if it contained the answers to everything. Perhaps it did, but Matthew couldn't see it for the life of him. "You'll just have to say it, da? That's all."

"But…I don't even know that I can…" Matthew sighed bitterly, hitting his head on the smooth surface of the bar. "Hell, I don't even know if it'll matter if I say it."

"You sound so bitter…" Ivan continued to twist the vodka glass back and forth, making the clear liquid swish back and forth. Not a drop spilled.

"I know…it's such a stupid thing to get bitter over too…"

"Quit dodging around it. It's not going away, da?"

Matthew jumped a little, shocked slightly. "I suppose not… I needed that…" He took another sip of whatever it was Feliciano had slid over to him.

"Well then. What is it?" Ivan genuinely sounded interested, anything that could twist the Canadian's expression that much was interesting in his book.

Said Canadian took a long, deep breath, steadying himself. "I um...kinda…um…like…someone…"

"Oh? Am I at liberty to ask who?"

Matthew nodded, "Well um of course cause um it's kinda…"

"Who? You really aren't too good at finishing your thoughts da?"

"Y-you…" Matthew covered his face, trying unsuccessfully to hide his blush.

"Me…?" was Ivan's only response. His hands restlessly twisted his glass back and forth, back and forth. The repetitive motion seemed to sooth him in a way. Matthew nodded slightly, a barely perceptible movement. It would have escaped all but the keenest eyes.

"Y-yes…" Matthew finally managed to say through his hands and the lump that seemed to have formed almost instantaneously. "I kinda don't know…what else to say…. I'm sorry…"

'_Such a submissive personality…' _Ivan thought. _'But I can't deny…he is pretty cute…' _He stopped twisting the vodka glass, instead turning his hand to lightly touch the Canadian's shoulder. No more pressure than a moth's wing. He still jumped slightly.

"I-Ivan…" Matthew said softly, uncovering his face. His bangs had fallen into his face, partially obscuring his eyes. "You're so cold…"

Ivan smiled softly, sadly. "I know… Always cold, the two of us, da?"

"Eh? N-no…I'm not always cold… but it's still nice…"

"Perhaps not to me, da? After all…" Ivan trailed off, turning his hands to twist the vodka glass around.

"Are you troubled by something…?" Matthew asked, half wanting to reach out and grab Ivan's hand. The foot or so began to look like five , fifty, one hundred.

"No…nothing large…"

"Oh…alright then…" Matthew sighed softly. "Some birthday this is…"

"Oh? It's your birthday today?" Ivan looked over, interested. His hands slowed, finally ceasing the restless twisting of the glass. "Happy birthday then…"

"Thanks Ivan… Hardly anyone ever remembers… Maybe I'm just not noticeable." Before Ivan could respond, the room exploded with cheers. Arthur had apparently scooted over to be closer to Alfred and in doing that, Alfred had kissed him deeply. Matthew sighed, looking away.

"Uncomfortable?" Ivan asked, idly watching the two countries kiss.

"That's my brother and my father…that's just…wrong."

"Ah… I could see that…"

"You could?" Matthew's tone turned slightly bitter. "I've always been terrible at hiding things."

"Nothing wrong with that. But when you're slightly drunk that makes it harder." Ivan's voice was laced with humor, teasing a soft smile from the Canadian.

"I am not…" he replied indignantly. "Not drunk, that is."

"If you say so…it comes across as if you are."

Matthew was quiet for a while, softly watching the patrons. Alfred and Arthur had stopped kissing, exchanging that for talking. The feistier of the two Italians was still arguing with Antonio, the happier talking to Ludwig. Feliks and Toris were sitting off in a corner, with Raivis and Peter. Matthew could hear the Pole's voice float clearly across the room.

"Like what do you mean Liet!" he asked, before being shushed admonishingly by Toris. That didn't stop the bolder of the two, until the Lithuanian softly kissed him. Raivis and Peter looked away respectfully, still conversing softly.

Matthew sighed softly, turning his attention back to the clear liquid in his drink. The other happy couples in the bar interested him little; his drink was the only thing he cared to contemplate.

Well, if he was being truly honest Ivan's eyes interested him too.

Even if he could barely hold the violet gaze for a moment.

It was still intriguing.

The owner of that gaze, the one that intrigued the Canadian so, waited. Uncharacteristic, but he waited nonetheless.

Finally Matthew asked hesitantly, "So…um…how've you been?"

"Fine," Ivan answered shortly. "Not good, but not terrible." He elaborated slightly.

"That's nice…?" Not quite a question, but an unsure statement.

"Is it?"

Matthew was quiet for a while, finally saying, "If it makes you say it like that then no."

Ivan laughed bitterly, "Then I suppose not…Matthew…"

"Eh? Y-yeah?" _'His saying my name…makes my heart skip a beat…'_

"Why'd you come over here?"

"B-because… I like you… Ivan…" Matthew blushed softly, looking down at the bar.

"Oh…? Now…why would you?"

"I-I…just um…do…" Matthew finished lamely. "I don't have a really good explanation."

Ivan looked over, perplexed. Matthew continued to study the grain of the bar, unable to meet Ivan's gaze. He could feel those violet eyes on him, studying him.

"Do you really…?" Ivan seemed to now be almost speaking to himself in disbelief.

"Y-yeah…" Matthew accidently took a large sip of his drink, wincing slightly as it burned his throat.

The Russian appeared to be stunned. He was quiet for a bit, turning his hands to again restlessly twist his vodka glass. Matthew looked longingly across the bar to Alfred and Arthur, then to Toris and Feliks. He could barely even look at them; his drink was a much safer thing to look at.

"They're interesting, da?"

"Huh?" Matthew asked, shocked by the sudden change in subject.

"That they can be that happy. Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing…"

"Why do you care?"

"It just seems like you're lonely too…"

"Lone…ly…?" Ivan repeated slowly.

"Yeah… I guess I would know though…"

"You're…lonely….too?"

Matthew was quiet for a moment. Finally, he mumbled, "Well…yes."

"Well…I can fix that much at least."

Matthew blushed slightly, knowing exactly what Ivan was implying.

"Easily…" Ivan added, softly grabbing the Canadian's chin. He pulled the other's face up to his. "You look cute when you blush, da?" Ivan giggled as Matthew blushed further at his words, trying to think of a response. These futile thoughts were cut off by soft, cold lips enveloping his. His paralysis shook off, the temporary trance induced from the shock clouded his mind.

Ivan took the initiative in the kiss, naturally, gently licking at the Canadian's lips. He savored how easily he was allowed access, how Matthew seemed to melt into the kiss happily. He didn't even fight to dominate the kiss, instead he let Ivan ravage his mouth completely and utterly.

The kiss broke, leaving two sets of violet eyes to stare at each other.

"Not a bad birthday present, da…?"

**(A/N) This story was on hold! I am so so so so so sorry! I will try to update more, but now, I leave you with this cliffhanger. D**


End file.
